A fight to the death! Lucy overpowers Natsu!
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Lucy and Natsu get into a huge fight! Determined to grow stronger, Lucy begs master for a very special quest, and comes back stronger than ever, only to challenge her friend too a duel to the death to settle her anguish from the past! What will happen? Not very long! NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story takes place *SPOILER***

**after the death of Lucy's father. Enjoy! **

Lucy woke up early, which was odd seeing as how it was a Sunday morning, and ever since the Guild Wars incident, Master Makorave had declared Sunday as the, "Sleep in, and don't destroy things' day. However, the sun was shinning, the air smelled fresh like spring, and the warm, soft body next to her fought off the despairing remnants of winter.

_Wait a minute... _Lucy thought, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Body?

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched when her hand found a fluffy silver muffler tangled in her blankets, and a sleeping pink haired dragon slayer sprawled across her bed. Natsu groaned and turned away from the blonde wizard.

"Lucy, don't scream. It's no destruction day." He mumbled, pulling Lucy's expensive comforter over his head, and nuzzling down into the warm bed.

"Oh I'll show you destruction you lazy freeloading lizard!" She said dragging her teammate out of her bed.

"No wait Lucy!" He shouted as she pulled him off the bed, and grabbed a leather pouch off of her desk, pulling out the first key she got her hand on.

"Open, Gate of the scorpion!" She shouted.

"LUCY WAIT I'M SORRY!" Natsu yelled scrambling off the floor, and jolting for the door, but it was too late. A red, and white haired man appeared from thin air ready for combat.

"Kill him!" Lucy growled. The man smirked, knowing that his wizard didn't actually want him to kill the dragon slayer, but scare him off for the time being.

"You got it boss!" He yelled. Natsu screamed again, tears in his eyes as he went flying from the magical gunshots of scorpios tail.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to endure this punishment with you!" Lucy said, pulling her mop from the worn wooden bucket, and dropping it back down on the floor that she and Natsu had been ordered to clean. The blast from Scorpios tail had knocked down a wall of her nearby neighbors apartment, and of course, the compensation fell to Fairy Tail. The Master was greatly displeased. Not because he had to pay for the damages, but because they had not obeyed the rule of 'No destruction on sundays.'

"Then maybe you should just let me sleep in your bed whenever I want!" Natsu spat back. Lucy huffed and turned around.

"And why should I? Don't you have your own bed! Freeloader!" Lucy shouted, throwing down her mop. Natsu jumped up from his seat on the floor, and got close to Lucy's face.

"I'm the freeloader? I basically paid for everything in that apartment!" Natsu yelled, glad nobody went to the Guild on Sundays anymore. So nobody could witness how upset he got over the blonde wizards comment.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Lucy yelled. "I bought everything in that apartment with money I earned on OUR jobs!" she spat in her teammates face.

"You hardly did anything!" Natsu yelled. "All you day is wave around a key, and hide behind a real magic user!" Natsu shouted. He was so caught up in his anger he didn't even notice the hurt look come onto her face.

"OH YEAH?" Lucy yelled, reaching for her keys, but instead having her recently discovered celestial caster magic take over, and the zodiac calendar flickering in her eyes.

"Well as least I don't run around looking for a dragon that left ten years ago!" Lucy yelled. I suppose one could say that was the breaking point for Natsu, and his resolve and concentration snapped.

"Well at least Igneel is alive! At least he cares for me!" Natsu yelled. Lucy's eyes widened, and the flickering light disappeared from here eyes, and she took a step back, accidentally tripping over the mop bucket. Natsu followed after her, a gleaming look of revenge in his eyes.

"You should be thankful that we even give you part of the cut! Besides being eye candy, or something to distract the enemy with, you don't really serve much of a purpose do you?!" Natsu yelled. By now Lucy's eyes had over whelmed with tears, and her entire body shook. Natsu breathed hard, and his narrowed, stone like eyes finally registered his words, and his shoulders slumped and eyes softened. He reached down to the fallen spirit mage.

"Luce, I-"

"Ice Make-Fist!" a shout cut him off, and a large fist made of solid ice perturbed from a ice-make wizards hand, and right into the side of his face. Natsu flew back into the wall, and groaned, glancing up at the ice-make wizard who's eyes were full of disbelief and anger. Turning from Natsu, the ice wizard turned to Lucy. Who was crying senselessly, and shaking her head.

"Lucy," Grey muttered. Natsu heard a faint, "Don't touch me." from the blonde girl, before she turned on her heals and ran out of the Guild. Once she had left, the air in the building dropped in temperature dramatically and Gray's eyes hardened into Ice once more, and he turned to Natsu, who struggled to get off the floor. Grabbing the dragon slayer, and shoving him against the wall.

"How dare you speak to her like that. How dare you say she is useless? Do you know how many times she saved your life? DO YOU EVEN KNOW?" Grey shouted into Natsu's face. Natsu looked away from his friend/enemy and at the floor.

"I didn't mean it." Natsu muttered. "And besides she will forgive me, I just need to give her a little space." Natsu said. Grey scuffed and threw the pink haired boy to the ground.

"I hope for her sake, she doesn't" he spat, and walked away.

* * *

**Lucy's house!**

"I knew I was useless." Lucy muttered to herself. "I knew they didn't need me." however she thought Natsu felt differently. She had never really been a very powerful wizard. Suddenly the vision of when Lucy had accidentally turned herself invisible came to mind. Rushing to her fairy tail family for help, and finding out that they talked jokes about her behind her back. Tears pricked her eyes, and she collapsed on her bed. What could she do? Not even her new family wanted her, and both her parents were dead. Lucy sat up, sniffling softly, and glancing down at her fairy tail mark on her hand.

She had chosen to wear it proudly on her hand due to her word as a spirit mage. She rose her right hand whenever making a promise. It was her promise to fairy tail. It was her promise to herself. But now, it seemed pointless to have. Not even Fairy Tail wanted poor lucky Lucy.

By then Lucy had made up her mind, and glanced around the room. She had a small backpack used for traveling, but that was almost it. Her eyes drew toward her closet, and she remembered something important. Flinging it open, Lucy found what she was looking for. It was a cloak. One her mother wore when traveling from different merchant guilds. Lucy stripped from her colorful revealing clothes, into a comfortable pair of traveling pants, and grabbed a roll of bandaging tape off her upper shelf. Her large breasts would only get in the way of traveling, and make her back hurt. She slowly bond her chest, and watched as they pushed up against her collar bone. It was harder to breath, but easier to move. She then slipped on a pair of wooden sandals, and pulled the cloak over her shoulder. Tying it, and pulling up the hood.

She glanced in the mirror. She didn't quite recognize herself, but glanced down again, and strapped her keys, and whip to the hip and covered them with her cloak. She slung on the back pouch and tapped a note on the door addressed to her landlord. Stating once and for all, that Lucy Heartfillia was not coming back anytime soon.

* * *

"Go apologize to her right now Natsu Dragneel!" Mira said. Natsu scuffed, and Erza clamped a hand down. Hard. On his shoulder.

"Natsu, Lucy is a vital member of our team. Don't you remember how she took down Angel when non of us could? At least not with Gemini on her side." Erza said. Natsu looked away, and sighed. He wanted to apologize to her, but he felt so bad about what he had said that he didn't know if he could face her, and her big, sad brown eyes.

"I don't know Erza, maybe we should take a job first. I need to get my head cleared." Natsu muttered. Erza's eyes went dark, and she glared at him.

"I will not accompany you on any missions without Lucy." Erza snapped and walked away. Natsu gulped.

"Natsu!" A sweat voice called to him. Natsu recognized it as Mira's, and glanced up.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Go apologize to Lucy." Mira said sweetly, before opening her eyes which were a dark violet demon color.

"NOW." She growled, a crack suddenly splitting down the middle of her right eye. Natsu screamed, and ran away.

"AH! DEAMON MIRAJANE!" The whole guild turned toward Mira, who's eyes had turned a different color, and her long white hair flowing upward.

"AH!" Everyone screamed. "THE SATAN SOUL!"

* * *

"Lucy left?" he asked the women who had claimed to be her land lord said. She stood at a short 5 feel tall, with messy purple hair, and a chubby figure. Easily over 40 in age, and looked a little to angry at the world. The women nodded.

"Little thing said she wouldn't be needing the apartment anymore." Shock rang up Natsu's spine, and his eyes went wide. What was this women talking about... Lucy... Lucy left? Natsu nodded in thanks to the women and, quickly ran out of the building and right into the fairy tail guild hall.

"Lucy is gone!" He shouted as soon as the had slammed the doors open. All the muttering and laughter stopped and all eyes turned to Natsu who was panting heavily from his run.

"She is gone!" Natsu repeated. "Left her apartment, and only took a few things with her!"

"We have to find her!" A voice in the guild shouted. Many others rose up in agreement, and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah you guys are right!" Natsu yelled. "Erza, Gray! Wendy! Come on! We have to go look. Does anybody have a map of Fiore? Natsu asked.

"Enough!" A voice shouted. Natsu stopped scampering about and turned to the voice. The leader of the guild, Master Makorave.

"Master..." Natsu said. The master looked down from where he sat on at his usual place in the guild.

"The Fairy Tail celestial wizard Lucy Heartfillia came to me earlier to day with the most peculiar request." The old man began. "And I granted that request." He finished.

"What was it, Master" Erza asked, her hands balled in fists at her side, and here eyes wide with anguish. The master glanced down at his children, all starring at him, in want. Want of an answer. Where did their beloved Lucy go?

"Lucy has gone of a decade quest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the second chapter guys! Be sure to leave a review! **

* * *

The road became a sense of solace to the twenty year old Lucy Heartfillia. Who would have guessed that she would finish a decade quest in only three short years? Her body lean from travel, and a largely grown set of keys hung by her side. Starting her journey out with only ten golden keys and a handful of silvers, she came across an old celestial wizard friend of hers. One Lucy had not spoken to in years had sent an urgent letter across country. Wishing for her presence in her last moment, for she was now on her deathbed due to sickness. Lucy had taken a month off from her quest to stay with the dying spirit mage until her last breath, and the young women gently pressed a ring of keys into Lucy's hand. The last two golden keys of the zodiac, and around seven very useful silver keys. Deciding to make contracts with all of them, she added them to the only family she had on the rode. Her celestial spirits.

Her wooden sandals stepped lightly on the pavement as Lucy walked dignifiedly down the rode. Her blonde hair which had grown in length thrown up in a hasty pony tail to keep from being a burden, and her black cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. It was the beginning of spring, almost three years before she had fallen to her knees and begged the master for a shot at the decade quest, and now she was returning home. Lucy's mind drifted suddenly to a pink haired dragon slayer, but the powerful blonde mage quickly shoved his face from her mind, and her mouth twitched into a snarl.

"_Natsu." _She growled. However more faces drifted through, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Levy, the master, even Gajeel. She had missed all her friends dearly. Lucy suddenly felt very thirsty. Glancing around she noticed a dirty spring. Far to dirty for Lucy to safely drink out of. She pulled out her large ring of keys and summoned her only water spirit available on this particular day.

"Open, gate of the water bearer." Lucy said in a low voice. She remembered when she would summon spirits with so much enthusiasm, and energy. Shouting out their names, and longing for them to come forward.

"How dare you summon me in this dirty spring do you want do die?!" Aquarius yelled appearing from the water. Lucy bowed her head, and fell off balance for a moment due to weariness. Aquarius's eyes softened, and she lowered her vase.

"Lucy?" She asked, leaning forward to steady her wizard. Lucy smiled softly. "I apologize Aquarius. I was hoping you could purity this water for me. I'm a bit thirsty." Lucy said in a low voice. Aquarius held a concerned look, and reached down touching the murky water. At first touch the water rippled with light, and all dirt, and bacteria disappeared. Lucy smiled gratefully, before holding up the water bearers key once more to send her back.

"Wait Lucy." Aquarius said. Lucy looked at one of her oldest mages. "Take care of yourself more." Aquarius said showing her rare soft side. "You finished the quest. You are going home. Please, take a rest." She blue haired women said softly.

"You can rely on us more than you think. And you need to be strong because," Aquarius paused, and placed a pale hand on Lucy's shoulder, causing Lucy to stare up in amazement.

"Because we can't afford to lose you." She finished before disappearing in a spray of golden water. Lucy stood for a moment before drinking the clean water greedily, and standing back on her feet, and resting her eyes on one of the many road signs.

_Magnolia. Two Miles. _

It was odd that Aquarius thought Lucy couldn't lean on them. Lucy's spirits were the one thing she allowed herself to lean on since she started on the winding path of hash road three years ago. Since then, she learned many things. Trust, despair. Loneliness, hardships, true hunger, and blood. Lots of blood. Visions often haunted Lucy's dream of the thousands of villagers she found slaughtered due to the monster she had sent to kill.

It still shocked Lucy that even after her three years of hardening training she was able to kill the beast. But now, Lucy was going home. Home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Magnolia sat in a low valley and gently touched the sea. The sun shone with the morning, and illuminated the guild hall in the distance. It seemed the exact same as when she had left. Lucy's legs felt weak from her walk, and she reached for her key ring, containing a large amount of useful things. She grabbed a small silver key, and waved it over the shoulders of her back.

"Open, gate of the wings, Aera." Two large wings appeared on Lucy's back, and flapped a few times to get used to their new shape.

"Good morning madam." said a disembodied voice. Lucy smiled.

"Good morning Aera." Lucy said. "May I use your wings to fly down to that city?" She asked politely. The wind spirit laughed.

"My wings are yours madam. You know you never have to ask." Lucy smiled gratefully, and flapped the large wings, and jumping off of the cliff, soaring down to the sparking city below. She glided gently, but low over the old houses and gently landed a few hundred yards from the large doors of the guild hall. High, and gleaming as the day she left it. Three years ago.

"Thank you, Aera." Lucy said, and shut the gate.

"Any time Madam." the disembodied voice answered, and Lucy's large white wings left in a could of golden light, which attracted more than a few stares. Lucy stood, admiring her lost home once more, before putting one foot in front of the other, and walking toward the doors.

Lucy reached out to grab the handle, but before she reached it a body flew out the door, and almost hit Lucy. However her three years of hardened survival had sharpened her instincts and she jumped out of the way quickly, landing low on her feet, one hand steadying her on the ground, and the other wrapped around one of her strongest Zodiac key.

"Ah your gonna pay for that you metal eating freak!" A small boy shouted. He had black hair, and blue eyes. His hands slightly sparkling with electricity. A low laugh came from the guild and Gajeel, the Iron dragon slayer stepped out.

"Relax kid. You'll beat me some day." The boy smiled, and Gajeel patted his head. Lucy stepped up from the ground, and covered her face walking up to the Iron dragon slayer.

"Excuse me." She said in a low voice.

"huh?" Gajeel asked, looking at the mysterious women. Something seemed familiar about her.

"I'm looking for master makorave." Lucy said. Gajeel jerked his thumb toward the guild.

"In the back lady. Small annoying guy, can't miss him." He said with a smirk. Lucy nodded, and entered the guild. Keeping her face down, and here eyes, and hair hidden. Laughter erupted from all corners, and many fights broke out throughout the guild. It was just as Lucy remembered. As Lucy walked calmly down the stairs a glint of gold caught her eye.

_Oh no. _Lucy thought. _I forgot to hide my keys. _The ring of golden, and silver keys shook, and jingled in all their glory, latched on a leather, celestial belt attached the Lucy's hip. As Lucy moved to cover them with her cloak, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Strong, and tense Lucy glanced out of the corner of her eye, making sure her face was still completely covered.

"Hey." A stone hard voice asked. Lucy followed the arm up to a tall, lean but muscular pink haired man. Her eyes widened greatly. "Where did you get those keys?" He asked in a hard voice.

"Get away from me." Lucy said in a low voice. Unrecognizable compared to her high, preppy voice she used before she left. The mans eyes widened, and he turned Lucy's shoulders toward him.

"Holy shit! It's Lucy-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy shouted grabbing a silver key off of her ring, and summoned it quickly. A round ball like gun appeared in front of her. The same gun that she acquired when she beat Angel all those years ago.

"Luce wait!" Natsu said reaching for her hand.

"I SAID," Lucy exclaimed grabbing the gun in her hands, feet shoulder width apart, and pointing it at him. Her cloak falling from her face, and Natsu's eyes widened in recognition.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy yelled firing the weapon onto the dragon slayer, compressing her magical energy into a enormous blast that sent him flying.

"Thats enough! Natsu!" A voice shouted from the high level of the guild. Lucy lowered her ball weapon, and glanced at the Master who gazed at her with curious intent.

"Master." Lucy said, lowering on her knee, and removing her cloak, revealing tattered leather pants, and worn bandages binding her chest, and other wounds. "I have returned." she said.

"Did you complete your mission?" Markarove asked quietly. Lucy nodded, pulling a large box out of her back pack and laying it on the floor in front of her. The entire guilt was quite with shock, starring at the taller, more stone cold Lucy in front of them.

"The eye of the monster." Lucy said. Markarove nodded, and stood from his perch.

"Come back Lucy, we will discus your payment plan, and your next mission." He said. Lucy nodded, throwing her cloak back onto her shoulders, and glancing behind her at the Dragon Slayer. Still sitting on the ground, but leaned forward, eyes fixated on his old teammate.

"Was that... Lucy?" He heard Gray mutter.

"Our Lucy?" Erza added on. Both seemed shocked. Happy and Carla both flew over to his side, and Wendy followed.

"She seems different." Wendy stated gazing at the room where Lucy entered.

"Those decade quests." a voice from the bar began. Natsu glanced over to Gildart who sat drinking a glass of alcohol.

"They change you." He finished, taking another swig of the drink.

"Did you see her keys?" Erza asked. Natsu glanced at his redheaded friend, and nodded. "It seems as though Lucy has gotten a lot stronger." Erza finished.

"Do you think..." Natsu began, "Do you think that she will still remember me?" Natsu said. Gildart chucked.

"By the way she reacted when you touched her, I think she remembers all too well." Gildart said standing up from the table. "But don't worry. Decade quests leave their shock on people, but they are not lost forever. The old Lucy is still there. Promise." and with that Gildart left the Guild, waving to his friends behind him.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Why Natsu?" Markarove glanced out toward the guild. "Natsu hadn't taken many quests since you left dear." he said. Lucy glanced at the ground feeling guilty. "Says that it's not right without you, and waited until you came back. Tried a couple times to go after you." Markarove said. Lucy turned her nose away.

"I don't see why he should care." Lucy said. "He didn't seem to care when he said those things to me!" Lucy said. Markarove looked sharply at the spirit mage.

"Lucy! I can see that you have grown on your journey. But under it, you are still the same love, and Lucy that left us. You know natsu can be hard headed, and say stupid things. I think it's time, after three years, that you forgive him." he said. Lucy looked away, knowing that he was right. Lucy was no longer mad at Natsu. In fact she had forgiven the adorable pink haired boy now long after she left. And, now that she things of it, Lucy didn't even take the decade quest because of Natsu. But to make herself stronger, and a more valuable member to fairy tail. Which she has done. Now, she decided, it's time to settle down, forgive Natsu, and resume her life that she left three years ago.

However a voice inside told her it may take a while for her to truly open herself up to Natsu like she had at one time. But here, and now. That was where to start. But there was something that she had to do first. Something she had to prove. She nodded to her Master, and took the cloak from her shoulders, examining the stitching and patchwork it had received over the years. Her source of warmth, comfort and security was in this cloak. But from now on, it would come from her friends once more. And Lucy dropping it in the trash bin on her way out of the room.

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head as he staggered to his feat, his eyes catching Lucy, standing in the front of the guild, in breathable leather pants, and worn bandages wrapped around her torso, some splotched with blood.

"Natsu Dragneel!" She bellowed, to the whole guild. Natsu's eyes widened, and he stepped toward her. Her muscles more defined, her hair longer, and her face thinner.

"I challenge you!" Lucy said pointing her finger directly at the confused dragon slayer, "To a duel to the death!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Took me all weekend to finish this thing! Hope you like it! I decided to upload it all at once, so you guys wouldn't have to wait for updates. Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

"Hey Uh Lucy, I don't really want to fight you." Natsu said. Since Lucy had left Fairy Tail had added their very own colosseum. Used for wizarding battles, and guild wars. It's main purpose was to cause less damage on the town. Lucy smiled at Natsu before grabbing her key ring, and summoning her first two spirits.

"Open gate of the Soul, Magic gun! Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy yelled, both spirits appeared, and Lucy grasped her floating ball gun firmly aiming it at Natsu. Natsu seemed to take the hint, and smiled at his old friend, and though he never told anybody, the one girl he truly ever loved.

"I won't go easy on you Lucy!" He yelled discarding his coat. Lucy smirked, and pulled the trigger on her gun,

"Leo!" She yelled. The strawberry blonde man nodded, and added his own blast of light magic that fused with the gun shot of Lucy's Magic gun. Natsu, turned on his heal to jump out of the way, yet as he sharply turned left, the beam of compressed energy followed his path, and quickly enveloped him in the blast.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'll go easy on you." Lucy said smugly. Out of the bright light, and roaring fire from the blast Natsu walked out.

"I see you got a few new additions, Lu-chan." He said grinning. Lucy's eyes twitched at the old nickname, and closed the gate of the lion. Natsu laughed loudly, and allowed himself to become enveloped in flames.

"I'm all fired up!" He yelled, combining his right, and left fist, throwing a huge ball of fire toward the spirit mage. Lucy's eyes widened, and quickly pulled another key.

"Gate of the wall, open!" A large wall appeared in from of Lucy. "Quick, Fireproof!" Lucy shouted. The wall quickly turned from a brick, to steel wall, splitting the large fire blast in two, and protecting Lucy. Lucy grinned, and took the time of cover to summon another spirit.

"Open Gate of the two fish! Pieces!" She shouted.

_Pieces? _Natsu thought. Suddenly, instead of a magic circle opening from the ground a large circle appeared above the blonde girls head where she held her key, and a large black fish, and a large white fish appeared above her. Lucy quickly jumped from the ground, and onto the black fish's back.

Natsu looked up in amazement at the large black, and white fish. Lucy smirked slightly. Keenly aware of the loud applause that came from the stands that contained her guild mates, other guilds, and a handful of brave civilians.

"Lets go, Pieces! Elemental beam!" The two fish roared a great noise that shook the stadium, and joisted up into the air, circling around each other until they were out of sight for a moment. The stadium fell silent, staring up at the clouds looking for a sign of the Spirit mage. Natsu looked as well, seeing no large flying fish in sight, but somehow failing to miss a large beam of air, fire, water, and earth all mixed into a powerful attack coming from directly above him. Before Natsu could react the beam hit him head on, and he flew through the course sand of the arena, and back almost a hundred feet. The large two fish, Pieces landed back on the ground, and Lucy jumped off with ease, closing the gate to both her her two fish, and her magic gun.

"Final attack." Lucy said in a low voice the echoed, grabbing a small silver key off her ring. Easily one of her smallest.

"Open, gate of the elemental breather. Pyro!" She shouted. The stadium erupted in chatter, and mutters. A large red gate opened, and a small flame with chibi arms, and legs, large eyes and a red antenna appeared from the ground. Natsu was expecting something more... big for Lucy's final attack, however Natsu still couldn't get off the ground from her last one. However this could work in his favor. It was a flame, and what amplified his power more than anything?

"Lets go Pyro, changeling breath!" Lucy shouted. The tiny flame smiled cutely, and awe's came from the females of the audience. Suddenly the tiny flames mouth opened wide, and a large burst of fire erupted from the puny spirit, far larger than any flame Natsu had produced. And it hit the fire breather head on. Lucy grinned as he was enveloped in flames, but stopped when she heard a munching sound.

Natsu was eating the flames. He sucked in every last one, and breathed out a sight of relief.

"Spirit fire is great Lucy!" Natsu yelled, pulling himself from the ground. "But did you forget that I am fire proof?" He asked. Lucy's face went from shocked to coy.

"It's not fire." She proclaimed proudly. A confused look crossed his face, and suddenly cracks of electricity surrounded him, and a huge shock consumed him before he fell to the ground in defeat.

"It's lightning." Lucy said to the knocked out fire breather. Natsu laid in defeat, as Lucy summoned her favorite spirit gun once more, and approached him. "I said this was a fight to the death." Lucy said, pointing the gun toward the boy, who glanced up at the beautiful women, and accepted his fate. If he should die by anyones hands. It may as well be hers. The women he loved.

"And so it shall be." she finished placing her finger on the trigger. Natsu closed his eyes, and waited for the final blow.

But none came.

Natsu looked up at Lucy in confusion, shocked to see her gun gone, and her hand out instead. A smile on her face.

"This battle is too the death of this argument. I forgive you, Natsu." She said. Natsu smiled, and slowly grabbed her hand.

"You taught me that I could fight in this world, Natsu." Lucy said smiling a bright and happy smile.

_The old Lucy._ Natsu thought, and grinned a huge grin, pulling himself up, and enveloping Lucy in a hug.

"I missed you." Natsu whispered. He felt Lucy hug him back, and burrow her face into his neck. Lucy pulled away, eyes shinning with tears.

"I missed you too." Natsu grabbed her hand, and presented their intertwined hand to the audience who cheered loudly at the victor, who Natsu had proclaimed, was Lucy.

* * *

**The next day. **

"Oh god." Lucy said the next day, her hair back in it's original style, but longer, and her regular clothes donning her body. "I can't believe I don't have a place to stay this is ridiculous, i'm one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, and I can't afford a place to live!" Lucy whined. Erza, and Gray smirked at Lucy, glad to have her back to normal.

"You can always stay with me!" Natsu said setting a few glasses of fire whisky down, smiling at the distressed blonde. Lucy looked up at Natsu who drank his whiskey and smiled at her. She pondered it for a second before smiling back at him.

"Deal! But I get the bed!" Lucy said. Natsu stopped drinking and looked at her.

"No way! Thats my bed!" Natsu yelled. Lucy turned up her nose.

"Well a lady shouldn't sleep on the floor!" Lucy said. Before she knew it, Natsu had grabbed the back of her neck gently, and brought her lips to his, kissing her gently, and pulled away. She could taste the burning fire whisky on his lips, and smiled.

"We'll share it." Natsu said. Lucy smiled, and drank her own fire whisky. Agreeing in silence, as she scooted a little closer to Natsu, resting her head on his shoulder. Allowing herself to once again, lean of the dragon slayer

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to leave a review on what you thought, and any prompts that you would like to see in the future! **

**~miyo**


End file.
